The present invention relates to an enclosure composed of a quasi-bathtub underneath a removable hood, said enclosure being used for weight-loss, conditioning or relaxation treatments.
The French patent document 2 661 827 A of the state of the art discloses a weight-loss structure combining weight-loss treatment by perspiration with conditioning by exposure to algae. A patient stretches out within this structure and is covered with algae and subjected to an ambient temperature sufficiently high to assure perspiration, namely being between 40 and 70xc2x0 C. This structure used in weight-loss treatment allows keeping up a comparatively high temperature for a long enough time without requiring excessive heating power.
However this structure entails the drawback of unique treatment application and illustratively it cannot be used for particular or conventional balneotherapy. However, and in particular as regards many relaxation treatments, application of light and/or sound has been recommended as being especially effective when combined for instance with applying water jets to the body.
It is known moreover from various statistics and scientific reports that the weight-loss treatments for both men and women may entail substantial psychological disorders.
Accordingly it is the objective of the present invention to create an enclosure comprising a quasi-bathtub underneath a removable hood and allowing implementing the above mentioned treatments in all their modes and to resolve the technical problems inherent in such apparatus, in particular patient safety during the various treatment stages and to support the patient""s psychic equilibrium.
In one feature of the present invention, the enclosure comprising a quasi-bathtub underneath a treatment hood, comprises:
a shallow and substantially rectangular quasi-bathtub embedded in a structure and with a practically flat bottom and of which the lengthwise basin is extended at the patient-head side by a central clearance in the ledge of said tub which is fitted with air intake and with air evacuation ports slightly projecting above the level of the upper ledge of said tub,
a semi-cylindrical and removable hood that fits onto the upper tub ledge, and
a blower unit connected between air evacuation and air intake ports,
a multiple color light source,
also one or several arrays of shower heads, said heads being pivotable and orientable, in particular laterally, and
alternating red or blue light generators, red light being applied in the stimulatory stages and blue light hi the relaxation stages.
In another feature of the present invention, and besides a fan for air flow, the blower unit also includes a water heater of which the output may enter a conduit between the blower output and the air intake ports.
In another feature of the invention, the blower unit also includes essential oil diffusers and a diffuser of concentrated active ingredients that issue into said conduit using control means such as a feed valve.
In another feature of the invention, the blower unit also includes a liquid-algae diffusion unit and a concentrated-seawater diffusion unit which, in parallel, issue into said conduit and implement simultaneous or alternating diffusions controlled by feed valves.
In another feature of the invention, tile bottom of said tub""s basin is fitted with shallow canals receiving the patient""s arms, spinal column and legs and being fitted with pressurized water jets.
In still another feature of the invention, said jets are controlled with respect to excess pressure and frequency of application.
In still another feature of the invention, said enclosure is fitted with sound generators.
In still another feature of the invention, said structure includes a buffer basin fed by the drain(s) and feeding as needed said jets and said showers in continuous operation.
In another feature of the invention, said water heater includes a water electric-resistors exchanger of which the electric resistors are powered as a functional of a temperature detected by a sensors